Agent Stark & Captain America
by Lady Hancock
Summary: [ AU de la serie "Agente Carter" - Steve x Meiga ] Tras el final de la segunda guerra mundial, el mundo parece estar volviendo a la normalidad. No hay señales de HYDRA, pero eso no quiere decir que haya desaparecido. Ahora Leviatán serán los causantes de los problemas. Pero por suerte, el mejor equipo de los EE.UU. trabajará codo con codo para evitarlo.


**Promises.**

Capitulo 1.

" _Nos mirábamos igual que un ciego mira el mundo por primera vez. Nuestra devoción el uno por el otro superaba los límites."_

1946 – Nueva York, Manhattan.

La guerra había terminado, y en aquellos tiempos en los que el mundo parecía recuperarse, era el propio mundo quien conmemoraba el trabajo de su ejército, en especial el trabajo que Steven Grant Rogers, más conocido pues como el Capitán América, había ofrecido a su país.

Se hablaban de tiempos mejores, de felicidad y al menos eso era lo que podías observar en la mayoría de las personas.

Esa mañana, siendo apenas las ocho y media, la gran ciudad ya estaba repleta de transeúntes que iban y venían, y ella, lo observaba todo desde la ventana de aquel apartamento, una de las tantas viviendas que Stark tenía en su poder. Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, quizás nerviosa, sonriendo para si misma sin que nadie la viera y entonces … sonó el teléfono. Aquel ruido la sacó de su propia ensoñación y sin pensarlo mucho, descolgó el aparato para responder a la llamada que aguardaba al otro lado.

– Señorita Stark, ¿se encuentra bien? No la he visto en su cuarto, no ha dormido en casa y…

– Jarvis, Jarvis … –Le interrumpió ella– Estoy bien, tranquilo. Anoche tuve trabajo, cuando iba a volver a casa ya era muy tarde y…

– No sabe lo preocupado que estaba. Suerte que su padre no notó su ausencia. – Jarvis dio un suspiro, casi quitándose un peso de encima, un peso que volvió a depositarse en sus espaldas al escuchar la palabra "trabajo" – ¿Qué clase de... "trabajo"?

Meiga mordió su propio labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada al periódico que había sobre la mesa, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Comprendía la preocupación del mayor, aunque a veces ello llevara consigo una sobreprotección.

– Nada que tenga que ver con agentes, disparos, ni asuntos para salvar a Estados Unidos, tranquilo.

Mientras hablaba, pudo notar como la preocupación desaparecía con otro suspiro más, lo cual le robó una pequeña risa a la joven – Jarvis … ¿cómo va el asunto ese de... ya sabes?

– Sigue planeando darse a la fuga. Esta misma noche. Así que por favor … venga a casa cuanto antes sus ocupaciones le permitan.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, la joven abandonó las vistas de las que disfrutaba desde la ventana y caminó hasta su habitación, donde cambió sus ropas de dormir, por una camisa blanca y una falda de color azul, al igual que la chaqueta que completaba aquel conjunto. De un rápido movimiento, terminó su taza de café y salió de aquel departamento.

Las personas en la calle, caminaban con verdadera prisa. Unos bajaban hacia el metro y otros viajaban en taxis. Ella sin embargo, prefería caminar entre la multitud, al menos aquel día, en el que iba más distraída en sus propios pensamientos que en las personas que le rodeaban. Sin hacer una parada a tomar otra taza de café, en el lugar de siempre, Meiga se adentró en el interior de una compañía telefónica, que realmente resultaba ser una coartada donde agentes de SHIELD y del ejército realizaban sus trabajos, apartados de la mirada de los civiles.

Sí, ella era una reconocida agente que había servido junto a su padre, Howard, en el ejército, no como militar, pero sí como mecánica, incluso había sido la fiel compañera del Capitán América y habían trabajado juntos, además de haberse enamorado. Pero pese a todos, muchos de sus compañeros se negaban a reconocer aquellos logrados méritos, salvo él . . .

Cuando la joven Stark cruzó la puerta y las luces blancas del hall la iluminaron, sus ojos cuanto vieron fue al director de la agencia, entablando una conversación con el mismo Capitán, que, finalmente, como había recalcado en sus últimas cartas una y otra vez, había regresado de aquel merecido descanso, para retomar su trabajo, para volver junto a ella, para convertirla en su esposa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, sus labios formaron una perfecta "o" y cuando todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella, contemplando como admiraba con fascinación al rubio, este sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y abrió los brazos para recibir a su chica, que corría hacia él, sin importarle ser vista por todo el resto de los agentes.

– Al fin has regresado – susurró ella al oído de Steve, quien la estrechaba con bastante fuerza entre sus brazos. Había pasado bastante tiempo y aunque le había pedido que le acompañara, sus ocupaciones, habían retenido a Meiga en Nueva York, junto a su padre, quien en aquellos momento se veía verdaderamente envuelto en serios problemas.

* * *

Y tras aquel encuentro, tras un fuerte abrazo que casi les había convertido en una única persona, tanto Steve como Meiga pudieron disfrutar de una conversación privada, lejos de las miradas de los agentes y fuera de aquella instalaciones. Los jovenes, los cuales habían peleado por salvar a su país, se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro, disfrutando de una taza de café que Angie les había servido minutos antes. Steve tenía tomada entre sus manos las de su compañera mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos, disfrutando de ella, contemplandola, asegurándose de que la recordaba igual que la última vez que se habían visto.

Meiga sonreía, clavando sus pupilas azules en las ajenas del mismo color, suavemente acariciaba las manos del Capitán, sintiendo una curiosa felicidad que últimamente solo experimentaba cuando el corro traía noticias del Capitán.

– He oído que Howard esta en problemas . . . ¿de verdad él ha . . . robado esas armas?

– ¡No! - exclamó ella a la vez que se inclinaba un poco más sobre la mesa, para que aquellas palabras solo las escuchara él.– Entraron a robar en su taller... todavía no sabemos como... el problema es que... quiere marcharse y debe presentarse de nuevo a un juicio al cual no irá... Steve debes venir a casa conmigo. No podemos evitar que se vaya por su seguridad, pero seguro que juntos podemos hacer algo para solucionar esto.

Steve apretó con fuerza las manos ajenas y sin apenas dudar un solo momento asintió con firmeza. Claro que la iba a ayudar, era un equipo y ambos mejor que nadie sabían dar solución a los problemas. Juntos sabían como trabajar de la mejor manera y ya tiempo atrás habían arriesgado sus vidas. Y si tenían que volver a hacerlo, lo harían pero juntos. Y nada podría evitarlo ...

O al menos, eso querían creer.

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
